Tinkerlil Frostcog
Name: Tinkerlil ‘Tinker’ Frostcog Age: 133 Race: '''Gnome '''Class: '''Archmage '''History: Tinkerlil was born in Gnomeregan to a tightly-knit couple who focused more on efficiency than love. Her mother, Lilly, was a tinker and her father, Todd, was an Ace. Her name ‘Tinkerlil’ is a product of her mother’s name and profession with, as her father always insisted, his name as inspiration for the first letter. Her parents found this name witty and always used it when addressing her. Tinkerlil, however, loathes it to this day and cringes every time she sees it on an official document. She prefers to call herself “Tink” or “Tinker”, even “T”. Growing up, Tinker excelled in nearly every subject. She read multiple books daily and memorized potions and spells with ease. In the sciences, she even managed to find a distillation process that, when aided with certain arcane spells, created phlogiston faster than the usual processes. This is not to say that she didn’t make many mistakes first. For many weeks the floor of her bedroom was caked in a ghastly and acrid mixture of oil, water, gas, and various arcane reagents. Her parents neither praised nor encouraged Tinker’s research or academic achievements. They expected such behavior, and considered it usual of the child of an intellectual family. In contrast with her academic success, Tinker struggled with personal relationships. Extremely insecure and not considering herself beautiful, Tinker envied others easily. Soon, she began trying to avoid contact with other females, as it sparked so much jealousy within her. She turned into quite the tomboy and found company with a mischievous group of young Gnomes. For the first time in her life, Tinker’s parents showed some reaction to her habits. Unfortunately, they were displeased. They scorned Tinker for acting impulsively, and doing things without a purpose, such as rewiring the mechano-striders and letting them run rampant. This period of Tinker’s life, although she enjoyed it greatly, was interrupted at the start of the Second war. Desperate for their daughter to be put to some use, her parents employed her at a nearby factory in Dun Morogh. Tinker worked for many months at this factory, aiding in the production of flying machines that would be sent off to fight the Horde. She spent more time researching how to make the process more efficient than actually constructing flying machines. She sought out a local mage, meeting him with very specific questions about spells that could aid in steps of the production of the machines. Through rigorous training, Tinker mastered the abilities of telekinesis (to move about parts) and pyromancy (to melt the metal) and was soon one of the fastest assemblers in the factory. One day at the factory, the workers stirred as word of an odd guest spread through the masses. Although most were distracted by the news, Tinker continued with her work, indifferent. She sat in a foldable chair, simply gesturing with her hand to move large scraps of metal. When they were positioned correctly, she would send an orb of fire to melt them together. She continued with this process seamlessly for hours until the pattern was disrupted. Just as she beckoned a piece of metal towards her, the famed and mysterious guest stepped from around the corner. The High Elf’s greeting was cut short as he was struck in the back with the piece of metal. Tinker’s supervisor, needless to say, was horrified; he scolded her for reckless use of such magic in the workplace. But when the High Elf recovered, he did not share the same sentiments. He marveled at Tinker’s abilities in the arcane, which seemed great for such a young Gnome. After hours of discussion and magic displays, the High Elf Taleor offered her the opportunity to return to Dalaran with him. He explained that, although his organization was more than talented in the arcane, they could benefit from someone who knew both the arcane and the more mechanical arts. He offered her personal lessons, countless opportunities, and adventure. Tinker, guided by her own insecurities, politely declined his offer. Tinker spoke of this offer to no one, but continued her training in magic with a local mage. By the end of the Second War, her father had returned unharmed. All was quiet and Tinker devoted her time in its entirety to the study of the arcane. Despite the fact that she declined the High Elf’s offer, she planned one day to visit the city when she deemed herself worthy of such an opportunity. Around the time of the Third War, all hell broke loose in Gnomeregan. Mutations of earthens rose from the earth with grotesque features. They seemed to be composed mostly of rocks and, ruled by poor intellect and brute force, reeked havoc upon the city. Tinker fought back ferociously until the very last moment that she could. Planning to irradiate the city, the Gnomes began to lower the gates. She was warned multiple times of this, but still fought. Just as the gates nearly closed, Tinker halted mid-fight and ran towards them. She sent a bolt of frost towards one of the many mechanical cogs of the gate, freezing it just long enough for her to slip through the gap. This is what earned her the last name ‘Frostcog’. She journeyed with the rest of the Gnomes, now holding the status of refugees, and continued on to Ironforge. Fortunately, neither her father nor her mother was harmed in the events. After about a month, when most of the refugees had settled, Tinker became restless. She continued with her studies in the arcane, but was not satiated. She entered the Mystic Ward in search of other mages and, when she found them, requested help in summoning a portal to Dalaran. When she arrived in the city she was dazed, it had been her first time summoning and utilizing a portal. The Dalaran that she saw was not the majestic city she had expected. Ravaged by the Scourge, the city was damaged and struggling to recover. She searched for the High Elf but to no avail. Eventually, however, he found her. He put her to good use, explaining the construction process as he very nearly dragged Tinker to the magical field around the city. Citing that the mages were short-handed (a term Tinker resented), he asked her to aid in the shield’s fortification. She did so and, through this, earned the right to a higher level of training. Through the next years, Tinker became the High Elf Taleor’s most devoted pupil. She learned quickly and he found her a pleasure to teach. She found herself entranced by his appearance and this occasionally distracted her from training. She felt devotion towards the Elf and fondness as well. She admired him for his knowledge, his poise, his virtues. She never dared voice this as she felt it would encourage the emotions within her and, inhibited by her self-perception, believed no one could ever feel the same in return. For nearly twenty years, she was absolutely clueless of the Taleor's position as an Archmage. During an expedition to Pyrewood Village the Elf nearly lost his life to one of the animated dead. He was saved by Tinker’s quick thinking and potent use of frost magic. Just as the undead scrabbled towards the fallen Elf, Tinker froze the moist ground to ice and summoned a fierce wind. The undead fell upon the ice with such force that its fragile body smashed to pieces. After this incident, Taleor was jarred and disillusioned with his magical abilities. Convinced that his age and experience had not enhanced his abilities, but weakened them, he confessed his position as an Archmage to Tinker and offered it to her, promising that he would relinquish it whether she accepted or declined. After a hearing with the council of the Kirin Tor and a praising speech by Taleor that brought tears to her eyes, Tinker rose as an Archmage. Many of the members, the Elves in particular, were intrigued by Tinker’s unique style of fusing magic with mechanical engineering. She made small improvements throughout the city, including a unique crane-like device powered by both technology and magic that could reach hard to access books at the upper shelves. After settling in and becoming well-acquainted with the Kirin Tor, Tinker returned to Ironforge to both teach and monitor other mages. She stayed for only a few months before leaving for Stormwind. She found the memories of Ironforge, the place where she had fled just after Gnomeregan’s irradiation, to be too painful. Lately she has started work on her novel ‘The Concepts of Beauty’ in which she documents the idealogical views of beauty according to various races and societies. Personality: A diligent worker, Tinker is extremely productive when set to a specific task. She finds comfort in the monotonous tasks of manual labor, sometimes seeing the process as nearly ritualistic. In contrast with this, when a vague task is at hand or one that is to be completed over a long period of time, Tinker can prove to be lazy. This ‘laziness’, however, is not lacking in creativity. She often finds odd things and strange spells to amuse herself with, sometimes creating new spells or blending them together. She can be prideful in specific things, such as her innovative habit of blending the arcane with mechanics. Despite this, Tinker is insecure in other areas. Her appearance, for one, is something she is extremely insecure with. This may be due to the moderate level of teasing she dealt with as a child, or simply her disposition. She has an eclectic taste and revels in trinkets of unique origins or structure. Although she dresses conservatively on most occasions, this taste sometimes shows in her clothes as well. She shows curiosity when faced with trinkets she has not seen before and will stare at and fidget with an object until she understands it completely. Tinker is insightful and intelligent regarding spells and mechanical devices, but can sometimes be clueless regarding people. When meeting another person, Tinker can sometimes fall completely silent, confused as to what she should do or say. She is shy and attempts to avoid interaction with others if it can be avoided. At times she can be outspoken, particularly if she finds a Gnome acting in a way she disagrees with, this often surprises those around her who are usually under the assumption that she hardly speaks. She typically does not harbor any negative feelings towards anyone and, once she is comfortable with someone, will be a bit more talkative. Around those she is comfortable with, Tinker is witty and feisty. Although generally open-minded, she can sometimes be stubborn in an argument and insist she is right. Usually, she is, but her change in attitude can be somewhat off-putting to some. In a fight, Tinker is focused and determined and little can break her concentration. She can sometimes push her luck and stay in a fight longer than she has to, or longer than is safe. Underneath her silent and sometimes hard exterior, Tinker is a bit of a hopeless romantic. She is an idealist and sometimes sees things as the way they should be, even if they are flawed. With certain things, she can be extremely sentimental. Sometimes lost in reveries that she can confuse with reality, Tinker can be detached at times. When in times of extreme stress, she can sometimes unfold the pages of a romantic novel, hiding it behind a thick tome filled with spells and burying herself within the pages.